PM005
Search For The Mirage Pokémon Mew!!/' ' (Japanese: 幻のポケモン、ミュウを探せ！！ Search for the Mirage Pokémon Mew!!) is the fifth chapter of the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. Plot While searching for the Pokémon who had stolen their Moon Stone in the previous chapter, and his Pokémon go searching in a forest. Suddenly announces that he has found something and Red rushes to see what he had found, only to find that Clefairy had found a lone berry on the ground, and Red scolds him for misleading him and reminds his Clefairy that they are actually searching for Mew. Some foot prints are then shortly found, and the duo follows it with the belief that they could belong to Mew. They are lead to a shadowy figure that resembles the shape of Mew, but upon closer inspection, find that it is just Pikachu. Clefairy decides to give up, complaining how tiresome the search is. Their attentions are then caught as they notice and his run past them, as Charmander exclaims that it saw Mew in the direction they are running to. Grinning to themselves, Red and his Pokémon decide to secretly follow Green. They all eventually arrive to an abandoned water mill. Green enters inside and closes the door behind him, determined to capture Mew, and doesn't notice as Red follows him inside. They find that the inside of the mill is incredibly dark, so Red takes out a flashlight to help them search, and shortly finds Green. Their discovery both startle the two, leading to a short argument. Just then Pikachu starts to hop around, trying to bring the attentions of both Trainers to something. As Red and Green cannot understand what Pikachu is saying, Clefairy interprets for him and says that Pikachu might have found a secret room underneath the floorboards. When Red lifts the boards, everyone is surprised to find that there is a hidden laboratory underneath the mill filled with computers. Clefairy hops inside, hoping to play video games on them. Suddenly Green gasps in shock as he finds four unknown Pokémon standing just a couple of feet away. Clefairy, having never seen such Pokémon before, wonders where they could have been caught, but Green responds that he believes that these Pokémon had been recently created. Just then, a strange man who resembles a leopard appears before the group, announcing that he is the creator of these Pokémon and assures everyone that he means no harm. The man is named Bill, and when asked why he had created the Pokémon, he explains that he is experimenting on creating the most powerful Pokémon by combining two together and confirms that is what the computers are for. Red wonders what sort of Pokémon they saw before are, and Bill responds that what they saw are merely plush dolls and not real Pokémon. Despite informing them that he wishes no harm, Bill then starts to chase Clefairy around the lab, hoping to use him in his next experiment. Suddenly a voice is heard, telling Bill to stop what he is doing, and Mew then appears shortly after. Clefairy is quick to notice the Moon Stone that she is wearing around her neck, and demands that it be returned. After insisting that Bill leave the others alone, Mew then explains to everyone that she and Bill were once humans who were both trying to create the strongest Pokémon ever. However she adds that Bill's experiments were always unsuccessful, and after many failed attempts, had decided to combine a human and an animal together. The couple had decided to experiment on themselves, however by combining themselves with a cat, Mew had turned into the Pokémon Mew while Bill was transformed into a half-man half-leopard. They have been in these forms since and have not found a way to revert back to normal, but Mew believes that if she sets the Moon Stone into one of the computers, it will transform them back. Clefairy doesn't want to give his Moon Stone over, but agrees to let them use it. Then unexpectedly, Green throws a Poké Ball at Mew, but Bill manages to block it capturing her. Red is shocked that Green would still try to capture her after hearing her story. Clefairy is especially angry at Green's actions, and willingly decides to fight Green's Charmander. He then disappears but returns shortly with a fire trunk and wearing a fire fighter's uniform, threatening to spray Charmander with water. Charmander however just laughs the threat away and then suddenly vanishes in a puff of smoke. When it reappears, everyone is surprised to find that Charmander had managed to skip his first stage of evolution, and had evolved straight into a . Clefairy is then immediately chased after as Charizard threatens to breath fire on him. Red wonders how Clefairy could possibly win the battle now, while Bill goes to one of his computers unnoticed, planning to use his technology to make Charizard smaller so that Clefairy can easily defeat it. Once finished, Bill tells Clefairy that he needs to lure Charizard into the capsule in the middle of the lab. Clefairy is unsure of how to do this, but attempts to do so anyway by taunting Charizard and allowing it to chase him. Clefairy then hops into the capsule, followed by Charizard, but he is unable to get out in time as Bill's machines shrinks both Pokémon down to a tiny size. This causes both Red and Pikachu to laugh and Green decides to give up on capturing Mew for the time being. Now safe from Green, Red permits Mew and Bill to use the Moon Stone so they can return to normal. With the power of the Moon Stone and technology combined, Mew is then turned back into a beautiful woman, while Bill unexpectedly turns into a large and ugly man. Terrified at the sight of him and believing him to be a hideous monster, Red and Green both run away from the lab with their Pokémon. Major events * and Bill turn back into humans. Debuts Humans * Bill Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Bill Pokémon * * (Red's) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia 005 de:Kapitel 5 (Pokémon Pocket Monsters) it:PM005 zh:PPM005